Kingdom of 'Angels'
by eternalwinter
Summary: If by any miracle, you were preserved for 300 years by sleeping. You'd miss more than a lot, even stranger if the first thing you find out after you awake, is the fact that Earth is nolonger inhabited by Humans, but winged beings called 'angels'.


Evangelia  
  
"I was awoken by a noise, and a strong smell of incense. When I opened my eyes, I thought I had went back in time. I was underneath a pile of hay inside a very old temple, listening to a voice chanting grateful words to a statue of the goddess of kindness. She must've known of my presence because I can feel her walking towards me."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ???: Excuse me, are you okay?  
  
"...*yawn*"  
  
???: Oh, sorry. I didn't think anyone would be staying in this temple tonight.  
  
"Staying?"  
  
???: Yeah, drifters usually stay where they can.  
  
"Drifters?"  
  
???: Are you okay? You can't be telling me that you don't know what drifters are!  
  
"Never mind.well, what day is it anyways?"  
  
???: Saturday Nov.1 3001.  
  
"Is this a joke?!! Last time I checked, it was 2700."  
  
???: Haa ha ha ha ha. You don't mean to tell me that you've been sleeping for 300 years ! ..but...it's not completely impossible, your clothing seems VERY exotic for a world with only 3000 people!  
  
"She said I could call her Yuria, and I told her my name. It turns out that I really have been sleeping for 300 years, and now, I'm on a little floating island that revolves around the moon. Humans no longer live on Earth. Earth is now for the so called "angels". After a short, but devastating war, our home was taken over by a winged race known more commonly as 'angels'. The remaining of the human race was sent to live here in this city called -Evangelia. What's odd, is the fact that I haven't decomposed. Yuria said it was because of the charm that I was wearing that's suppose to grant eternal youth. '(Yuria) If IT can exist, you can exist, in other words, I believe your story!' She took it quite well."  
  
*NEXT MORNING*  
  
Yuria: Wufei! Wufei! Wake up!  
  
Wufei: Huh?  
  
Yuria: I want you to try this on, I hope you don't mind wearing stuff that once belonged to dead people, but at least it's better than causing unwanted attention.  
  
Wufei: ......  
  
Yuria: Don't worry it's clean! They belonged to my half-brother.  
  
Wufei: ......  
  
Yuria: Oh, right, I'll wait outside.  
  
"These cloths looked really old fashioned, like what ancient people would wear. But then, I'm ancient to THEM. I thought civilization had went backwards here but that's only until Yuria took me inside Evangelia. A city with busy streets and metropolitan buildings, so much better than the one I used to live in. but I can't help but wonder, how did I survive the other 'war'? 'I couldn't have just slept through it'!"  
  
Yuria: Our first stop will be the weapon shop! ^_^ Just, please don't ask for firearms. they're banned, they're what eventually led humans to near extinction.  
  
Wufei: okay.  
  
"On our way in, a very rude person bumped into me and demanded that I bow. When I refused, Yuria, seeing how he'd on the fringe of losing his temper, immediately pushed my head down and frantically said 'Sorry, he got hurt while attempting to slay Makarae, and lost his memory.' 'Ah, a crusader, I apologize, and I sincerely hope you get well soon.' He said, then left. 'They are majins, special people with special powers, they dedicate their lives to learning magic our only effective weapon against the 'angels', we must pay special respect to them. For they are crucial to defeating the 'angels', when the time comes. Right now, Evangelia has too much trouble of its own.' She explained. Beyond all its strange customs and odd ways of life, I've eventually come to appreciate Evangelia as I followed Yuria on her pilgrimage. She never told me where we are going to go and why, but other than a few enemies we've come across I'm rather content with this life, consider the situation that I'm in. A year later, Yuria is still as kind and friendly to me as she was when I've first regained conscience, but slowly, my gratitude towards her started converting into suspicion. and then when we stopped at an inn I thought I saw Meilan."  
  
* Sorry the Intro chapter's a bit bland, well, intros you know, but it gets WAY better! I promise you! * 


End file.
